Ending (TAOLD)
This is how the Ending scene goes in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. All our Heroes has comes out of the Portal and Everybody is Cheering to them X-PO: You guys did it! Lord Vortech has been removed from our reality. Now he's some OTHER reality's problem. Tino: The Dazzlings must still continue to make me join them, but we'll be ready. Batman: '''Good. Trapped for the rest of time wiht only himself for company. '''Gandalf: A fitting fate, for such a twisted mind. Bad Cop: I "like" Kamen Guts too, Tino. You see the quotations I'm making with my claw hands? It means I DON'T like Kamen Guts. Tino: '''What! He switch his Face '''Good Cop: '''Just kidding, Tino. I just want to know how you transform. '''Tino: '''Oh. It all because I lose my Temper. '''Metalbeard: Ye losing yer temper? I think Emmet is good like Kamen Guts. That hero is great. Emmet: '''Hey! If I'm a Special! I can be like Kamen Guts! '''Robin: Tough luck, Emmet. I guess Kamen Guts is good to Tino. Batman: '''And don't ever think about losing his Temper, Robin. Or else you'll end up like Vortech and the Dazzlings. '''GLaDOS: That's because Kamen Guts is a Hero. Like a girl with the red and yellow hair. Sunset Shimmer: '''Everyone. Don't ever make Tino get angry. It will make him lose his Temper. Do you want him to became a Raging Demon? They nodded means no '''Sunset Shimmer: '''So don't hurt his Feelings. '''Jimmy Neutron: '''Alright, Everyone. Me, Chadbot and X-PO will make this Dimension into a New Headquarter for Tino and his Friends even us. '''Chadbot: '''And this Gateway will make us traveling all Dimensions. '''X-PO: '''That's great! There are many Dimensions that needs our help. '''Marshall: '''We finally save the world. And then the Paw Patrol is back to normal and then 6 Youkai Medal has appeared floating and then it on Ryder's Hands '''Whisper: '''A New Medal from your Dogs! '''Ryder: '''They finally have there medals. Chase and Rocky is part of the Usurakage, Skye is part of the Pretty, Rubble is part of Goketsu, Marshall and Zuma is part of the Isamashi. '''Marshall: '''Wow! I'm part of the Isamashi! '''Skye: '''I'm part of the Pretty! '''Chase: '''Look like I'm part of the Usurakage. '''Rubble: '''Yes! Goketsu Rule! '''Zander: Now that Vortech is gone. I'll tell you name of the Techno-organic Keyblade Wielder and his name is... Tino: '''(Scream) '''Zander: '''I haven't said his name. '''Tino: '''Ok, carry on. '''Zander: '''His name is.... Everyone is Screaming in Shock even Zander except GlaDOS, Chell, Cyberman and Min-Droid '''Zander: What? GLaDOS: I don't scream. I'm a AI. Cyberman: I have no means to scream. Zander: '''I see. '''Doraemon: '''Why are you surprised? '''Zander: I though about it and wanted to do it too. Everyone is turning away from him Zander: '''Don't give me that! You're the one that made me start over! '''Emmet: Ok, Zander. Proceed. Zander: Ok. His name is Ryan F-Freeman. Tino: '''Oh. Yeah. I remember his name now. Thanks for telling his name, Zander. '''Zander: Thank you, Tino. Dipper: '''Um... Where's Bill? '''X-PO: '''Oh. He and his Friends left, after we save all Dimensions from Lord Vortech. '''Ursula: Ryan is a friend of the Dazzlings and fan of Kamen Guts. Keizo: Wow! He's awesome! Zander: '''And he told us that after the Dazzlings betray him, he never trying to make peace with them. And they fought for their Adventures. To help the People. And they never want to talk him ever again. '''Tino: Maybe Ryan might reform them. Zander: '''He can't. The Dazzlings are sided to Villains and even though he never want to talk to them again. '''Tino: '''Broke his Heart? '''Zander: '''Into a Thousand Pieces... But he's over it. '''Tino: '''Oh, good for him. '''Wyldstyle: '''Where's the Doctor? '''Tino: Where is he? Is he ok? Sunset Shimmer: '''They are over there. '''Tino: '''I meant the Last one. Then the 12th Doctor appears '''12 Doctor: I've been here for ages. What took you so long and who is the Keyblade wielder? Tino: '''Never mind. But still we're gonna have a lot of work to build our New Headquarter. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Tino. Everyone is Cheering to our Heroes Meanwhile at Middle Earth Sam: Don't worry, he'll be back aaany minute now. Any minute. He'll be back any minute now... any minute. Then the Song "You Wouldn't know" has played :GLaDOS :::: Funny story: I forgot how much of a big fat mess you are :::: I've been busy doing science, it's been tons of fun so far :::: Everything clean, nothing on fire, all by myself...finally :::: Things change when they don't replace your core :::: It feels so strange not to hate you anymore :::: But you wouldn't know, would you? :::: I was saying this to Batman - oh :::: He was here the other day :::: Maybe you know him, he's a big deal :::: But I don't think of him that way :::: He's just a friend, someone I trust :::: Someone who won't kill me :::: I'm fine, just in case you think I'm not (I am) :::: This time I'm better with the friends I've got :::: But you wouldn't know, would you? :::: I don't mean for this to sting: I forgive you everything (you monster) :::: I can guess the reasons why you are never coming by for me... :::: I should go, there's something happening that will make you wish you'd stayed :::: There's a party with a -real cake- :::: Yes, it's real :::: A cake I made :::: Talking and fun :::: Testing and fun :::: All of this fun...without you : Too bad you let it get so out of hand :::: How much we had, finally I understand :::: But you wouldn't know, would you? :::: You wouldn't know, would you? :::: After that GLaDOS gets reunited with her Amorality Core Meanwhile at the Foundation Prime Someone approaches a bit of Vortech and picks it up and then ?????: '(Scream) '''Lord Vortech: '(Laugh) Meanwhile at Radiant Garden At the Villains Lair 'Hades: '(Sigh) Those Kids just save all Dimensions from us! Who'd have though it! '''Jafar: '''Such is the Power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own. '''Bill Cipher: '''Well, talk about saving all Dimensions from you guys. Now me and my Friends has Finally join you guys too. '''Cruella De Vill: '''That was nice for you and you're Friends to join us. '''Ursula: '''Why don't we turn Tino into a Heartless (Laugh) That'll settle thing quick enough. And even though he will be yours again, Girls. '''Sonata Dusk: Yeah. We might need to know about another Keyblade wielder. Pete: '''That Lion and his Friends are the New Keyblade Wielders! But even though they don't have those Keyblades like that boy and the Techno-organic Kid. '''Grand Duke Owl: '''You're no price yourself (Laugh) '''Adagio Dazzle: I know that friend. We can have Ryan F-Freeman under our spell. Jafar: '''But he's Immune from you're Singing. That mean... He will never fall under your spell. '''Aria Blaze: '''What! Why you little... '''Maleficent: '''Enough! They all look at Maleficent '''Maleficent: I think that Ryan is not immune to the Dazzlings' singing. But even though. Tino and his Friends have all of their Allies. So I guess that we should make our own Allies to Defeat them. But first.... Let's get Lord Vortech from his Prison. The End Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts